Promise of an Angel
by Miss-Sarah-Kathryn-K
Summary: AU. Darth Vader never thought he could find someone so pure and so selfless as to bring a change in him and Padme Amidala never though she could meet someone so stubborn and so evil as to make her doubt herself. Padme/Vader
1. Prolouge

**Promise of an Angel  
Prolouge**

"I will not differ! I have come to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now! I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee!" A young woman's voice rang around the Senate. Vader stopped in his tracks; he turned and went to look through the closest viewing window. The screen in the area was focused on the woman talking; her features were covered with chalk white makeup with two red dots on her cheek bones, her upper lip was enclosed with red lipstick, which continued in in a thick line on the middle of her lower lip. The underdress was a glossy bright red, with a high collar decorated with ornate gold stitch work and dangling beads. She wore a maroon cloak over this, with intricate orange hems decorated with fine needlework. The shoulders and bottom of the cloak were smocked in a crimson fabric, and lined from above with a golden, triple-braided soutache. The remainder of the cloak was stitched with embossed rosettes, and sported long, billowing sleeves. Above this she wore a dark, thick, faux fur cloak with wide, exaggerated shoulders. To complement this dress and to make her more visible in the vast chamber, her hair was dressed in a wide arc centered by an escoffiate headpiece with golden hairbands to keep her hair's shape. This arc was decorated with dangling orichalc suspensas capped with golden hair tip ornaments. The medal of the Royal Sovereign of Naboo served as the centerpiece of this elegant hairstyle. She was trying to conceal and distract attention from her beauty, Vader could tell, but he was dazed by how angelic she was. She looked up towards him and chocolate eyes met yellow, which faded to sky blue, for a fraction of a second before she redirected them towards the Emperor. In that moment Vader swore that she would be his.

"Master, I was wondering who that girl was in the elaborate attire in the Senate meeting today?" Vader was walking beside Sidious in the ImperialPalace. Sidious cackled and Vader flipped his light brown, almost blonde, long hair out of his sky-blue eyes.  
"Queen Amidala, the elected queen of Naboo. She's been queen for almost five years now. She'll finish her last term two years from now. She's been the best queen in centuries. You noticed her beauty even with the distractions from it didn't you?" Vader slowed down. "Do not let yourself get distracted by her Vader, she isn't like the other girls you've been distracted by, she'll pull you in."  
"Yes, it seems I let her for a moment. Isn't Naboo your home planet?" Sidious nodded. "She seems hard to control." Vader indicated, Sidious' mood darkened  
"Yes, she has been stubborn, overly compassionate, diplomatic and headstrong. She's been running the planet of her own ideas, although I must admit she's doing a fine job. She's been queen through the Clone Wars, The Rise of the Empire and now she's dealing with an invasion and a blockade from the Trade Federation. You will meet her later this week at a reception I am holding in her honor, if that is your desire." Vader bowed slightly, smiling.  
"Thank you, Master, I am most ecstatic."  
"Although, if you can think you can bend her to your will, I say go ahead." Sidious dismissed Vader; he turned and walked towards his quarters. On his arrival he stripped himself of his heavy black cloak and dark brown and black utility tunic. He went into his meditation chamber and sat on a rounded chair, closed his eyes and began to concentrate on Queen Amidala. He had been practicing entering a person's waking mind as he had already achieved to penetrate the sleeping mind. When he locked on Amidala's life force signature he noted that she was very strong minded and so it would be difficult to get in. He kept trying, and then finally after almost an hour, he burst in.

"Get this cloak off me!" She yelled in desperation, two handmaidens came up behind her and peeled the cloak off and backed up. A third with a huge resemblance to the Queen came up beside her,  
"Milady, the Emperor had invited you to a reception in your honor in two days, you don't seem to have any commitments for that night; would you like to attend?" The Queen lowered herself gracefully down on a couch and the handmaidens took their places behind her.  
"As it's in my honor Sabé, I don't really have a choice. Tell him I will be delighted to attend, and thank him for hosting this." Sabé laughed softly and nodded. She typed the Queen's response into a data pad.  
"Is there anything else Your Majesty?"  
The Queen pondered that for a moment, "Yes, it seems that Darth Vader was watching the session of the Senate today. Could you get me some information on him; he will likely be attending the reception, yes?" Back in his body, Vader smirked. Sabé began typing on and touching the screen of the data pad.  
"Darth Vader is the Emperor's Sith apprentice; he is the one mainly responsible for the purges. It is his constant mission to rid the Empire of Rebels, renegade Jedi and traitors to the Empire. He does so by the cruelest of means, his favorite seems to be crushing the windpipe." Amidala shuddered and another handmaiden came up beside Sabé,  
"I've also heard that he owns property on more than eight planets and is the Empire's most eligible bachelors." The Queen raised her eyebrows at the last bit of information.  
"Are you hinting at something Eirtaé?" The handmaiden blushed.  
"My apologies Milady it's just," Eirtaé fiddled with her cloak, "You're almost twenty and you still haven't given much thought to marriage and my concern is simple for your happiness!"  
The Queen smiled softly. "Eirtaé, I thank you for your concern, but do you think that Darth Vader would be a suitable choice?" Eirtaé blushed, shook her head, bowed and backed away. The third handmaiden returned with one of the Emperor's guards.  
"Milady, the Emperor would like to hold a private audience with you within the hour. This gentleman is here to convey the messages." The Queen rose and folded her hand delicately.  
"Thank you Rabé, I will receive his highness here whenever he wishes." She sighed and looked back to Eirtaé who came to her side then followed her into her private quarters.  
"Milady, I'm so sorry for my forwardness! I was out of line, impetuous, inconsiderate and undiplomatic." Queen Amidala took her seat in front of a very large and impressive vanity. Eirtaé removed another one of The Queen's cloaks, this time the maroon one, and draped it over a chair nearby.  
"I'm not troubled Eirtaé, you just got me thinking. It's evident that Palo Corrino has romantic ideals on me and he seems to be the only male that I am even the slightest bit, personally close to. And yet I know that I could never marry him, not only that he is utterly the wrong choice for a former queen and politically involved woman but I don't think I could ever feel for him in that way." She sighed. "And I stand by my testimonial that Vader is utterly the wrong person but you do have a point, I would be protected, I'd be living a lavish, even if miserable, lifestyle, I could easily protect Naboo and perhaps when the Emperor passes on I could maybe have enough influence to change some of the Empire's tactics." Eirtaé raised her eyebrows, Queen Amidala wasn't finished yet. "Yet, the downsides would be: I would have to produce an heir to the Empire, I'd be married to a cruel, mass-murderer, I'd be absolutely miserable, I wouldn't be able to do as I please and I'd be living as a prisoner." Eirtaé nodded.  
"Those are all very good arguments Milady." She began to touch up the white makeup around the Queen's hairline.  
"I can do this myself Eirtaé, thank you for your assistance." She caught Eirtaé's hand and smiled.  
"Milady, I can't but help to have this feeling that we're being watched, I'm not going to leave you alone; it's not what I was trained to do."

Vader pulled back into his own subconscious and flexed his robotic hand. Queen Amidala thought the worst of him, the Emperor was right; she _was _stubborn, diplomatic, overly compassionate and headstrong. This however didn't sway him from his plans; it just made him want her more knowing that she would be harder to break.

Vader shifted to a different foot, he was standing behind the Emperor's throne waiting for the Queen's arrival. Sidious too was becoming uneasy as the Queen was late and you could hear whispers from the Senators that maybe the Queen wouldn't show. Vader leaned down to whisper to Sidious, "I have a feeling she isn't coming."  
Sidious looked up at him, "Queen Amidala has a way of making an entrance, now she knows that since she's late, when she does arrive everyone will be anxious and all attention will be on every detail of her."  
"Interesting" Vader returned to his standing position and one of the Queen's handmaidens, Rabé entered the hall.  
"I present Her Royal Highness Queen Amidala of Naboo!" Rabé stepped aside as the two doors opened to reveal the Queen. She wore a black, coned velvet dress, with spider web knitting on her chest, arms and through the middle of the full skirt and the base of the dress was ornamented with gold Naboo symbols. Over her head she wore a black hood that surrounded her face; on the side over her ears were two gold half-spheres that held her hair in buns underneath them. Attached to the back of this hood were multiple feathers which fanned out above her head. Across her forehead were eight stringed red jewels with a triangular pendant in the middle. The whole room went quiet as the Queen, with her three handmaidens following her made her way across the ballroom. Vader watched captivated by her grace, as she stopped in front of the Emperor and sank down into an immaculate curtsey, despite this she held the Emperor's gaze with passionate eyes. He bid her to rise and the band returned to playing, the guests took in the Queen for a few more moments before returning to mingling, drinking and dancing. Queen Amidala took her seat beside the Emperor and almost directly in front of Vader.  
"Queen Amidala, pleasure to make your acquaintance." Vader kissed her hand, gazing into her eyes, which were unwavering. In that tension filled moment Vader could feel her urge to pull her hand away.  
"Lord Vader, I've heard quite a few things about you." Her face and emotions were unreadable.  
"All of commendation, I imagine." He smiled dangerously, only then did the Queen look away.  
"Modesty is a trait I admire Lord Vader." She said, and looked to who Vader recognized as Sabé, who smiled. "Excuse me Your Majesty; I'd like to speak to Senator Organa." The Emperor waved her away, and Vader watched as she hastily made her way to Bail Organa.  
"You're going to have to find new tricks, Vader." He looked down at the Emperor.  
"Master?"  
"She's has experience with men who approach her by making her feel uncomfortable. You see Rush Clovis?" Vader nodded. "Two years ago he approached her, this was before he was a senator, and she didn't give him a second look even when he was on his knees begging, and she was only fifteen." Vader raised his eyebrows, he knew that Clovis had been obsessed with a woman from Naboo who had broken his heart, he had never guessed that it could have been the Queen he now watched converse with Bail Organa.

"Oh no, that's too much!" Bail laughed softly, Queen Amidala had just told him of her first encounter with Darth Vader.  
"I'm entirely staid Bail, when you kiss a lady's hand you press your non-puckered lips to her fingers for not even a second and don't look at her, but _him," _She laughed "he did the full on deal and stayed there for a few seconds and kept looking at me." They stayed in silence for a few seconds. "You're more influential than my planet's senator, can you help me?"  
"Milady, it would let the Emperor know that we are close and if he finds out that I," Bail gave her an intense look "you know, and then he'll come after you too."  
"Bail, my people are dying, the Trade Federation is starving them and not to help them is against my Royal vows." She looked up to him with glossy, pleading eyes. He shifted a bit.  
"For seventeen you are an extremely good politician, I'll help but you owe me" Her face lit up and she thanked him and returned to her seat.

"Your Majesty, may I speak with you?" The night was almost over and the Queen had hardly spoken a word since her encounter with Bail. This surprised Vader, he had figured that she would have remained quiet for the remainder of the evening.  
"Yes, Amidala you will always be permitted to speak freely around me." The Emperor smiled sickly, the Queen ignored that.  
"You know as well as I that the Trade Federation _is_ on Naboo and they will stop at nothing to have me sign that treaty." The Emperor nodded. "My people are dying, Your Majesty, they're being starved, they have no time to wait for this Senate to decide. They are your people too; you were once one of us. Please, the senate has no power anyways; send the storm troopers to help, I cannot bear to know that the Nubians are suffering and I am not there to give them hope." The Emperor stiffened at the mention of the state of his home planet. "Your Majesty, I will be returning to Naboo the day after tomorrow." Vader, too quickly looked down at the Queen, shocked.  
"Milady you cannot, you'll be taken hostage and forced to sign the treaty!"  
"I have my decoys Your Majesty; I assure you I will be completely safe, I can only hope that you send assistance before I am forced to sign the treaty." She stood, and curtseyed to Sidious and left the party.  
"You seem to have a soft spot for your planet's Queen." Vader pointed out.  
"She's seventeen, although naïve and frustrating, she needs to be kept safe. She's kept that planet stable and out of senate affairs, which I like, and she could be controllable if I find her weakness. Organize a legion of troopers to go with her and send Piett to command them."  
"Yes, master."

ent here...


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

One year later

"Master, it's not that I don't appreciate the honour of attending the festival it's just" Vader grit his teeth, "I've never been one for these events.

Sidious leaned back into his throne, "It's been tradition since the beginning of the festival for an important person from the capital to attend and I am in no condition to travel, therefore you will go in my place. As I know you will be tearing you hair out I am giving you an assignment." Vader raised his eyebrows. "You are to find the Queen's weaknesses, her close friends and her family, in case I need leverage in the future. You are dismissed." Vader bowed and turned, strutting towards the door. "Oh and give my sincere regrets to Queen Amidala, she should be there to greet you. Also, as she is hosting this event, keeping you company and you are also staying in the palace, get her a gift."

"Yes, Master." He turned on his heel and exited the presence room.

* * *

"He's sick?" Queen Amidala looked up at Sabé through her mirror.

"Yes Milady, very sick. The Emperor apologizes and said that he will be sending Darth Vader in his place, he arrives tonight." Sabé brushed through the Queen's hair as Eirtaé applied her makeup.

"Oh dear, Rabé could you ask the Chamberlain to fix the Emperor's room to be more fitting to Darth Vader?" Rabé bowed and left. "I think that I'll go for the black kimono gown tonight then." Sabé nodded.

"Would you like your hair in the fan shape?" Sabé began pile the Queens hair.

"Yes, with the gold ornament too." Sabé nodded and went to the Queens's closet. Just then the commlink on the vanity rang; the Queen looked at herself in the mirror to make sure her face was covered with the makeup before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Well, it looks like I caught you at the right moment!" The figure in blue laughed.

"Oh Palo, it seems you did!"

"Are you getting ready for dinner?"

"Palo, I'm sorry but dinner is going to have to wait until after the festival. I have an important representative from the Capital coming tonight and I must be there to receive him."

"I thought the Emperor wasn't coming." He crossed his arms.

"He's not, but sending someone in his place." She knew of Palo's open detest for Darth Vader so she was being careful not to mention who it was.

"Is it just another envoy?"

"No, he's much more important, so I'll be entertaining him all week at the festival." She looked behind her to see Sabé coming in with the dress and headdress. "Look darling, I have to get dressed. We'll have our little get together next week, okay? And you can sit at my table during the opening ceremonies alright?" Palo nodded slowly, and then turned off his commlink. She sighed, "Palo is going to be angry for a while. I can see it already; 'You're choosing Darth Vader over me!' Sometimes I wish I could just tell him that he needs to get over himself." Eirtaé chuckled. The Queen stood up and the two handmaidens helped her dress.

"No doubt Vader will try to repeat what happened in the Capital last year." Sabé held out the under dress as Eirtaé helped the Queen remove her robe. She stepped into the dress and Sabé pushed it up her shoulders.

"I hope not Sabé, what he did was unacceptable and mocking of my position, youth and gender." She held out her arms as Eirtaé buttoned up the back of the dress and Sabé secured the front of the dress.

"Sabé is ready to step in as a decoy whenever you wish Milady, you know that." Eirtaé picked up the overdress kimono from one of the chairs and held it behind the Queen who slipped her arms into it and Sabé closed the front carefully.

"It's not as if I'd forget Eirtaé, and besides I can deal with Vader. Now you two go put on robes."

* * *

Vader rose from the pilot's seat in the Imperial cruiser and picked up his cloak off the seat behind him; he swung it over his shoulders and walked to the exit of the ship, with four troopers following him. The ramp began to descend in a cloud of steam and Vader surveyed his welcome party. His eyes immediately fell on the Queen, she was wearing a dress that the Emperor had explained to him, it was to symbolize respect and mourning for separation; wither it be from a prominent figure or her people. The black, fluffy, Cyrene silk dress was accented with beaded emblems over 240 years old that once adorned a former Queen's dress. The dress's sleeves were triangular in shape, and within them was a smaller sleeve. The sleeves were lines with a dark, lustrous, Prussian blue material. Her side hair was arranged in a voluminous fan shape while the back was brought forward over her head and was held together at her forehead by a golden ornament with a round bead dangling from it. Before reaching her forehead her hair was done in an intricate fashion, with her hair rippling like small beads. Vader swept forward and took her outstretched hand and kissed it, as she sank down into a deep curtsey, this surprised Vader as he expected the queen to remind him that he was on _her _planet and she had complete authority, instead, in her actions she was thanking him for coming and acknowledging him as an equal. She rose as he let go of her hand,

"Lord Vader, would you do the honour of accompanying me back to the Palace?" Amidala folded her hands in front of her.

Vader smirked and bowed his head. "The honour is all mine Your Majesty." She nodded slightly and they turned towards her transport.

As they walked towards it Vader stole quick glances at the Queen to see how she had changed over the past year, she was taller, that much was evident even if she was wearing high heels she still should have been taller, her lips were fuller, her eyes were more perceptive, more keen, the bags beneath them were more conspicuous and despite the fact that her kimono covered most of her body you could see that her physique had become more shaped. As they reached the speeder he saw the Queen quickly glance around to see if any of her aids were near, Vader followed suit and saw none, he knew that she wouldn't get into a vehicle without a hand as it would have been improper without assistance. Vader swept forward and held out his hand, she glanced at it almost surprised and she took it hesitantly. They settled into the closed cabin, and one of the Queen's handmaidens, who Vader could tell was Sabé despite the fact that her face was covered, joined them.

"I trust you will want to rest after your journey." Amidala assumed as his head snapped up. Vader had been looking out the window at the scenery of the beautiful planet.

"We were in hyperspace for most of the voyage, it was hardly tiring."

She nodded thoughtfully; "Would you like an hour or so to settle in before dinner?"

"My men will take care of that." He sensed her frustrations grow and he smirked. "I would like to have a private audience with you, though, or possibly that in the guise of giving me a tour of the palace?"

"I know you've been to the palace before Lord Vader, I don't think a tour is in order, though I can arrange a private audience in my sitting room when we arrive before the ceremony opening."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"How is the Emperor?" She asked ardently.

"He's gravely ill, but coping with it. The physicians believe he will make a full recovery by the end of the month."

"I'm glad to hear it, my people have been anxious; he is greatly loved on this planet." She bowed her head. "And yourself, Lord Vader? How have you been over the past year?"

Vader raised his eyebrows, trying to read her emotions to see if she was genuinely interested or just trying to make conversation, but she had hidden them too well. "I've been purging the galaxy of Jedi and Rebels as I always do." She nodded gravely, avoiding his eyes. "You seemed troubled by this." He observed, her head snapped up and whipped towards him.

"I don't know what you are suggesting Lord Vader but I'll have you know that the death of any living being, 'scum' or not, is disconcerting to me."

The rest of the ride to the palace was made without sound, yet Vader was tirelessly trying to break the Queen's barriers, and failing every time. He finally gave up just as they began to slow down whilst entering Theed. The capital was filled with people on the streets, dressed in their best. They all cheered for their queen who waved and smiled affectionately at all of them, and Vader despite not being able to read her emotions could tell that she was genuinely in love with her planet and its people. The crowds started to dwindle as they neared the Palace, as the ceremony opening was in the main square and the Palace was a few streets over from it. The speeder stopped at the steps and Vader exited the speeder first and brushed aside the Queen's aids and helped her leave the speeder himself. She nodded thanks and they walked side by side up the steps towards the doors.

"I'll need a few moments before meeting with you, would you like to see your quarters or wait for a minute or so in my sitting room?"

He contemplated for not even a second before answering, "I'll wait in your sitting room, and there is no inconvenience."

He noticed Amidala clenching her teeth; he chuckled quietly to himself as they entered the palace. He took in the beauty of the entrance hall knowing that the rest of the palace was equally as beautiful, including its Queen. Despite the warning his master had issued him the year before Vader couldn't help but notice how absolutely stunning the woman beside him was.

Then he remembered something, "I'm sorry your majesty but I seemed to have forgotten that I must retrieve something from my possessions before meeting with you. Looks like I will be investigating my quarters after all." He smiled, using all his alluringness, the Queen was startled for a moment but quickly regained her composure.

"Then I will see you in my sitting room in ten minutes." She curtseyed quickly and turned to the doors of her chambers and the attendants opened it for her. Vader smirked and turned towards another handmaiden who would direct him to his quarters.

* * *

Sabé and Eirtaé followed Amidala into her bedroom and began preparing her for a private audience, first they removed the kimono revealing the underdress which was the same Prussian blue as the sleeves of the overdress, it also had the same feather pattern scattered over the dress. The satin was thin and the fabric clung to the queen's small figure; the dress itself had a high collar that was buttoned together, the break in the fabric went to her mid chest and the collar covered her neck. Two bones in the bodice of the dress sat on her hips and at the empire waist line.

"What do you figure he wants milady?" Sabé adjusted her skirt.

"I have no idea, it must be important because he didn't want to wait." She circled her neck.

"Although, he isn't a very patient man is he?" She grinned.

"No he isn't milady. Do you figure he'll have us leave when he talks to you?" Sabé set the heavy black kimono over a chair.

The queen glanced back at her handmaiden. "Probably, not to worry though, if he starts being improper towards me I'll call you." Sabé smiled.

* * *

Vader swept through the hall, the Captain of the queen's guard had informed him that his room was five down from hers on the right. He smiled to himself; he had found that entering a person's mind was substantially easier when you were within the premises of said person which was just that much more helpful because he did not have an hour to be fussing around trying to infiltrate her subconscious. He opened the door to his room and smiled, it was elegantly furnished with marble floors, fresco walls and ceiling and superb furniture. His bags were already present and some maids were setting out his things and putting them away. He strode towards an unopened bag knowing that it contained exactly what he was looking for. He opened it and gently lifted a white box from underneath one of his many black cloaks. He brushed the top of the box even though it was evident it was pristinely clean. It was a dress for the Queen, a gift as his master had requested, he had of course bought it knowing that she would never wear it no matter how much she admired it and the dress itself was a masterpiece. He knew that it would sit untouched in her closet and every time she would see it the guilt of not wearing it would eat away at her. Even if it was in her best interests to wear it, so to say to a dinner he or the Emperor would host she wouldn't dare because of the design of it.

"You, I want you to take this to the Queen and tell her that I will be there soon. And do not disturb me until after my audience." He handed the box to one of the maid, who near trembled in fear of him. The maid nodded and rushed out of the room. Vader took a seat on one of the benches in his room and closed his eyes for a quick meditation session.

* * *

Amidala looked up to see one of the maids enter her receiving room with a box. The maid came towards her and bowed low while holding out the box.

"A gift from Lord Vader, who says he will be here shortly."

The queen looked to Sabé who came forward and took the box from the maid and began to take it back into the queen's chambers.

"Wait, Sabé I wish to see what Lord Vader has given me."

She lightly touched Sabé's arm and Sabé nodded then opened the box while Eirtaé lifted the fabric from the box. The multicolored fabric cascaded down over Eirtaé's arm and towards Amidala. She looked over the dress and immediately fell in love with it.

"This is exquisite." She whispered while running her hands over the fabric. "I'll have to thank him when he arrives."

Just then one of the Chamberlains entered the room. "Lord Vader is here Milady." He announced and the queen waved Sabé and Eirtaé back to her chambers with the dress, thus leaving the queen alone.

She stood as Vader entered the room and watched as his eyes quickly observed her new appearance. She knew his keen eyes would take in every detail.

"You wished to speak to me Lord Vader?" She motioned for him to sit across from her. He lowered himself onto the couch and she did the same proceeding him.

"Yes, I would like to have a brief overview of my role in this festival and what I shall be doing throughout the week." He watched as the queen measured his words and nodded.

"I've been told you are not fond of official ceremonies or celebrations whatsoever therefore it is likely that you will be very irritable by the end of the week." He chuckled and she continued. "Tonight are the opening ceremonies and in it simplest form you will have to sit through three hours of different performances, speeches and a parade. At the end of the ceremony you will have to declare the festival to begin on behalf of the Emperor. Then throughout the week you are expected to attend all the wine tastings and award the vineyard you think is the best."

"Simple enough then, and where will _you_ be in all of this?" He smirked.

"Where I wish to be and I believe that that subject is none of your concern Vader." She stood up and made her way towards the door. "I will see you at dinner." She opened it and motioned him to leave.

"It would be wise not to snap at me, Amidala; the consequences of my anger could be severe." He hissed and left the room.

"Sabé!" The queen called and her handmaiden appeared from her chambers immediately.

"Yes milady?"

"Send the dress back to Lord Vader and tell him that the dress is completely improper for a woman of my stature." The queen hissed.

"Padmé?" It wasn't often that Sabé addressed Amidala by her first name but when she did she would have the queen's full attention.

"Yes?"

"You know I do not like to council you but, is it really in your best interest to do so? I understand that you are upset but I would not risk angering him any further. You have claimed before that he is a very dangerous man." The two near identical girls held the other's eyes.

"You're right." The queen sighed and then looked slyly towards her friend. "Sabé, my dear Sabé, you are so much better at dealing with this man than I am…." She smiled.

Sabé snorted, "You're going to owe me for this."

**A/N: A reveiw posted on the last chapter pointed out some things I failed to mention. Alrighty then first off in the movies Padme is 5 years older and Anakin in this it is vice versa- Vader is five years older than Padme. Also it was pointed out how quickly Vader became infatuated with Padme, i give emphasis to the word infatuated because he does not love her... yet, but I'm getting ahead of myself. The reason for that happening so suddenly will be given in a later chapter. Again reviews are appreciated and this chapter did take a few hours to write and it only takes seconds to review. Flames on the other hand...**


End file.
